Raphael Wattiswade
)Age (if he still lives) as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= |Alias= *Andrew Rennie *William Snyder Fugitive Green, Ch 18 |Title = |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= |Eyes= |Skin= |Nuclear = |Spouse= |Children=*Minerva Grey (daughter) *Unnamed daughter *Harold Grey (son-in-law) |Extended=*See Grey Family |Occupation= *Bookseller *Spy |Clan= Grey |Nationality= English |fugitive=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Raphael Wattiswade is a dealer in rare books and a spymaster. He is the father of Minvera Wattiswade Grey. Minerva ("Minnie") is married to Harold "Hal" Grey, Duke of Pardloe, Earl of Melton, brother of Lord John Grey. Personal History Raphael Wattiswade was born circa 1699. In the early 1720s, he was working as a rare book dealer in Paris. He met Sister Emmanuelle (neé Hélène) while looking for someone to restore a rare Book of Hours. Raphael and Emmanuelle began an affair. The stress of the pregnancy and subsequent birth drove Emmanuelle to madness, leaving Raphael to raise his newborn daughter, Minerva Cunnegunda Wattiswade, alone. After his daughter's birth, he continued to work as a book dealer in Paris, while also acting as a clandestine information dealer for a vast network of clients. As his daughter grew older, Raphael trained her in the art of spycraft and used her as a courier and Minnie also develops her own sources and information. Many of his associates were connected with the Jacobite Movement, although he does not appear to be representing any one government or party. He seems to be a freelance spymaster, providing information to anyone who will pay. As of 1760, he was apparently still active and in contact with his daughter. Outlander Series "A Fugitive Green" In April 1744, he is working as a rare book seller, using his shop as a front for more clandestine activities. One of his clients is Jamie Fraser. He sends Minnie to London to courier documents and collect information on several British nobles. Hoping to find his daughter an English husband, he also arranges for Minnie to meet with a marriage procuress. When Minnie returns from Paris pregnant, Raphael moves them to Amsterdam for a fresh start. Lord John Series ''The Scottish Prisoner Jamie recognizes Minnie as the daughter of "Andrew Rennie," and recalls the man as an information dealer with a number of Jacobite contacts. Minnie implies that her father is still active, or at least in contact with clandestine sources of information. Personality He is a highly observant man with a considerable amount of charm. Physical Appearance Relationships Name *'Raphael''' comes from the Hebrew name רָפָאֵל (Rafa'el) which meant "God has healed".Behind the Name: Raphael. Accessed 3 October 2016. *'Wattiswade' may trace its origins to the separate names Wattis (based on the Germanic personal name Walter, composed of the elements wald "rule" and heri "army")House of Names: Wattis – accessed 3 June 2016 and Wade (from the Old English word (ge)wæd "to wade").House of Names: Wade – accessed 3 June 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in A Fugitive Green Category:Grey Family Category:English characters